


Fever Dreams

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - main challenges [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin cards his fingers through Arthur's hair, damp from sweat, and Arthur leans into the touch with a sigh. </p><p>“Merlin,” he breathes out, needy and a bit desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summer pornathon 2011. Edited.

“Merlin!”

Dozing off in the chair next to Arthur's bed, Merlin wakes up with a “yes” and finds Arthur with his eyes still closed. He touches his forehead.

He’s glad the chill is gone. He hates seeing Arthur curled under the pile of blankets, weak and shaking. But fever hasn't left completely and Arthur is breathing a bit more quickly than usual through slightly parted lips.

“Merlin,” he murmurs again.

“Shh, I'm here.”

Merlin cards his fingers through Arthur's hair, damp from sweat, and Arthur leans into the touch with a sigh. 

“Merlin,” he breathes out, needy and a bit desperate.

He tries to kick off the blankets.

“Calm down,” Merlin whispers.

The blankets slide from Arthur's body, revealing the tent in his breeches.

“Oh.” Merlin is staring at Arthur who turns on his front, rocking his hips into the mattress, breathing laboured.

Merlin's heart speeds up, his cock stiffening. He climbs on the bed and rolls Arthur on his back, holding him by the shoulders until Arthur sags back onto the mattress. Then he lies down next to him.

“I'll take care of you,” he whispers, sliding his hand into Arthur's pants, his fingers wrapping around Arthur's cock, stroking gently.

Arthur turns his head to press to Merlin's shoulder, sending hot puffs of air over Merlin's skin. 

“Take me,” Arthur whines and Merlin freezes.

“Please,” Arthur moans and rocks up into the circle of Merlin's fingers.

Merlin throws all the caution away.

“I hope you won't sack me for this in the morning,” he murmurs and eases Arthur out of his breeches.

He floats the bottle of oil he used for Arthur's bath earlier from the table and coats his fingers in it. He circles Arthur's opening, slowly pushing the first finger in while running his other hand over Arthur's body. 

“More,” Arthur moans, his eyes still shut, and Merlin adds the second finger.

He’s searching for that right spot, the one he found in himself one evening when wanking with images of Arthur during training flashing through his mind. He knows he found it when Arthur rocks harder against his fingers, letting out a loud gasp. 

Seconds later, Merlin is looking into Arthur's opened eyes. He pulls his fingers out as quickly as possible and tries to get out of bed, but Arthur is quicker and rolled on top of Merlin, pressing him into the mattress.

“You're not going anywhere,” he growls.

“Don't sack me,” Merlin squeaks. 

“Like I could. You're still clothed.”

Merlin watches him, confused. Arthur buries his face in Merlin's neck. 

“Why are you still clothed?” he asks, pressing their erections together, the layer of Merlin's trousers the only thing separating them. “You should undress.”

“I really shouldn't,” Merlin says, trying to get from under Arthur.

“You really should,” Arthur says and sucks on Merlin's earlobe. “How else will you fuck me?”

A wave of desire flows through Merlin. 

“Arthur,” he breathes out.

Arthur pushes up, helps Merlin out of his clothes and climbs on top of him again, kissing him for the first time. 

“You have no idea how long I dreamed about this,” Merlin mumbles into the kiss.

Arthur hums in response and practically collapses on top of Merlin. He tries to prop himself on his hands again, but they won't hold his weight. He lets out a frustrated breath.

“Easy, Arthur. You're overexerting yourself. Lie back. I promised to take care of you,” Merlin whispers, stroking Arthur's hair.

Arthur rolls onto his back, spreading his legs in invitation. Merlin continues his gentle preparations.

***

“Are you sure?” he asks, head of his cock positioned to Arthur's opening. 

Arthur nods and Merlin pushes in, stopping when Arthur tenses under him.

“Take your time,” he whispers, pumping Arhur’s cock to help him relax.

They rock slowly together, Arthur weak and feverish, Merlin careful and understanding. He presses loving kisses to every part of Arthur's body he can reach, and stroked Arthur’s cock in time with his thrusts.

The orgasm is slowly unfurling in his belly. Unable to stop it, he spurts inside of Arthur, whispering his name over and over until the bliss fades.

He pulls out and slides two of his fingers back in, watching the line of Arthur's throat as he throws his head back in pleasure. He massages that right spot with gentle pressure, tugging at Arthur's cock, and Arthur comes, his moans the best sound Merlin has ever heard.


End file.
